


小孩子不要玩刀

by Sophieeeee



Series: 繁殖欲望 [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mirror Universe, Violence, Violent Thoughts
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: 点梗：镜像M为了Kirk丢了一只眼睛，Kirk允许M用刀标记他！《繁殖欲望》番外二





	小孩子不要玩刀

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kait](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kait/gifts).



 

“好的。”Jim轻声说道。他的眼睫毛随着眼皮的眨动在空气中无声扇动，划出的弧度就像他本人的声音那么温柔。Jim的胸口上下起伏着，他的呼吸是一种甜蜜的催眠。“好的，Bones，我允许你。”

“你确定？”

McCoy梗着脖子仍然固执地询问，就好像他本来准备了三套演讲词来应对Jim的拒绝，现在准备竟然落空了，于是十分失望。他甚至不确定自己真的想要这样做，这个提议一半来自Jim的故意怂恿，一半来自上涌的情爱激刺激。被Jim Kirk赞同的提议，这个事实已经足够危险，却一点也不能摧毁他的渴望。

Jim笑了，他的眼尾皱起来，金色的鬓角让McCoy有一种把嘴巴贴上去然后深呼吸的冲动。总是这样，McCoy没有办法阻止自己在Jim面前分心，而Jim对此心知肚明。

刀刃略过胡渣发出沙沙的声音。这全是McCoy的想象罢了。McCoy咽了口唾沫。混乱，一切都很混乱。McCoy的头脑在尖叫着命令他集中注意力，毕竟他手上还有一把刀。但还有另一个命令，来自Kirk舰长的命令，不容置疑、不容反抗。

“现在，Bones。”

McCoy听到自己发出奇怪的声音，虚弱得仿佛一道气流，他的迟疑在喉咙中与口水混合着发出模糊的响动。Jim的笑容越发夸大，他洁白的牙齿比刀锋更尖锐。McCoy知道事情就这么定下来了。

-

Kirk舰长的心情不好。不是那种被一个罗慕兰人当众挑衅，或者一个妓女表示比起舰长更想和通讯官上船的心情不好。一个囚犯从他们的掌控下逃走了，一艘飞船躲过了他们的炮击，一个入侵者刺伤了首席医官，而这三件事情都发生在同一天里。

Kirk舰长像一头发怒的棕熊一样冲进舰桥的架势仿佛要把所有的显示屏徒手劈成两段，而阻拦他这么做的竟然只是来自医疗湾的一个呼叫。

“Jim，我要见你，现在。”

领航员深吸一口气，大概是把自己的篡位计划又往后推迟了几个月，而回到舰长椅上的瓦肯大副眉毛几乎要跨越刘海飞到空气中。McCoy医生有起死回生的能力，直到那一刻舰桥成员才知道这不仅仅意味着他卓越的医疗水平。

Jim出现在McCoy医生的办公室时脸颊由于短暂的奔跑和激动的情绪涨成了一颗催熟过分的番茄，他没有等待医生发出指令就自作主张打开了门——或者门是被他浑身的气势给震开的。McCoy见怪不怪地往办公桌上的另一个酒杯缓缓倒入蓝色的液体，小小的水浪拍打着杯壁，杯口的碰撞声让Jim停顿了一下。他没有立马坐进自己的专属椅子，而是撑着桌子伸手去够医生的下巴。

这一点也不浪漫，McCoy的眉头拧成了黑糊糊的一团，但他没有躲开。

“我以为你应该在床上躺着，你刚做完手术。”

Jim的声音很僵硬，像是一条冷冻彻底的死鱼梆梆敲在McCoy的额头上。McCoy在强硬的手掌中仍然勉强侧着脑袋回给年轻且不懂礼貌的舰长一个“谁他妈才是医生”的恼怒表情。

“坐下，Jim。”McCoy说，“你差点把我的酒杯撞碎了。”

Jim没有动，他的手指虽然松开了，但仍然托着McCoy医生的下颌。McCoy医生看向对方，他的一只绿色的眼睛平静地看着年轻人，另一只眼睛则被一块黑布覆盖。这看起来很新奇，带点异域风情，在特殊时刻甚至有点令人心动。绑带在McCoy的脸上绷得很紧。Jim无法把自己的视线从那漩涡般的漆黑上移开。

那很疼。Jim知道。无论科学技术多么先进，但当刀刃刺入眼窝时Jim知道那很疼。他不知道那个人除了夺走了McCoy的一只眼睛还从自己的身体里掏去了什么，但那一定是很重要的东西。他感到愤怒，无力，以及其他——这种情绪像是一种难以启齿的弱点。

Jim知道自己的心情不好。McCoy比他更清楚Jim为什么心情不好。

-

另一个医生出现在企业号时Jim正坐在舰长椅上，他的双手在血腥的思绪中带着难以克制的快感与期待紧紧抠进扶手中，仿佛那是他的敌人的血肉。企业号在他的指挥下轰击另一艘企业号，那艘船正做着困兽之斗。但Jim知道他更优秀。他是最好的，他会得到他想要的，他从来不曾怀疑这一点。

Jim舔了舔自己的嘴唇，他感到饥饿，他需要敌人的鲜血填充胃部的空虚，他渴望着烟花在宇宙中绽放，不是现在，但他正在一点点逼近盛大的结局。

安全官告诉他医疗湾奇袭的时候他只是对这个插曲感到惊喜。他甚至对即将到来的近身搏斗跃跃欲试。他看到另一个自己像一个小娃娃一样在搬运过程中四肢无力地摇晃的样子，露出了嘲讽的微笑。他的微笑在另一个人挡住他的去路时变成了兴奋的大笑。与Bones一模一样的脸对着他露出了厌恶的表情，Jim只是感到难以克制的喜悦。惊喜接二连三，从来自另一个宇宙的自己，到来自另一个宇宙的McCoy。这个McCoy有着同样漂亮的眼睛，有更柔和的五官线条，有同样让他想要舔舐啃咬的下巴。他的制服很丑陋，过分简单，没有勋章也没有装饰，那布料看起来十分脆弱。Jim好奇那制服掩盖下的身体和他的Bones有何种区别，他的指尖开始发痒，他听不清McCoy在大喊什么，总之不会是什么友好的问候 。

Jim扑了过去，他甚至没有拔出自己的相位枪。Bones一直打不过他，Jim知道McCoy也是。McCoy的手撞到了他的肚子，让他的胃在渴望中抽搐。他伸手推开Jim的脸颊，指甲划破了Jim锁骨之上覆盖的肌肤，些许的疼痛几乎被Jim给错过，因为那甚至比不上Uhura当年赏给他的一巴掌来得疼痛。他想要说出一些挑衅的话让McCoy那狰狞的脸露出更多的表情，因为他从未看到Bones这样扭曲的一面。Jim知道比起打倒这个敌人他更想要抓住对方的下体好好揉搓一顿，他在更多的幻想中咧开嘴角。

Jim或许轻敌了，他被推出去撞到墙壁时还有点发蒙。他站起来，只来得捕捉到McCoy消失在拐角的背影。Jim追了过去，他的躯体在兴奋中变得前所未有的轻快。他知道下一个拐角自己会看到什么——是他的猎物绝望地拍打早就在他的命令下紧闭的传送室大门。

下一秒他被另一个身影扑开了，Jim瞥到一个熟悉的背影，他迅速站起身。他的心跳在恼怒困惑中撞击胸腔，无法理解为什么Bones要阻止自己。狩猎结束了，他距离自己的猎物只有一个拐弯的距离，而现在他可能已经错过了大好时机。

然后他听到尖叫，回荡走廊的声音因为痛苦而失真。Jim在某个可能性中战栗，他冲过去，但这次他避开了地上蠕动的身体，他不肯能认错对方的身份。他扶起Bones，医生的一只手捂着脸，血色的瀑布从他的指缝间汩汩流淌，散发着浓重的铁锈味，不停地坠落在Jim的上衣和裤子上，凝聚成无底的血腥深渊。医生在Jim的怀抱中蜷缩着，四肢在疼痛中挣动，而Jim牢牢抱住怀里的人，在惊恐的现实中失去了说话的能力。

-

他要杀了他，Jim心想。他要让他知道自己的位置，他不仅仅是另一个自己，他更是他孩子的容器。他要插入他，他要把他钉在墙上，在他生产之后，他将会榨干他最后的价值，让他在地上尖叫求饶，失去所有的从容和反抗。然后他会把他杀死，在McCoy和Bones面前，在他的那些忠心耿耿的红衫面前。他一文不值；他不过是自己的一个影子，连带他的船员，都只是毫无价值的复制品。他痛恨这个影子。

“Jim，坐下来。”

他不该把企业号的位置暴露给他愚蠢的下属，他不该引得那些人登舰。那些小喽啰射击他的属下，抢走了他的容器和其中的孩子，让他尊严尽失，让他颜面扫地。他尤其痛恨那个McCoy，他长着Bones的脸，他的身体轮廓和Bones别无两样，但他居然胆敢反抗他，抢走他的俘虏，在他的船上埋伏他，偷袭他。

“我需要你坐下来，Jim，你有没有在听我说话？”

一只手抚摸着他的手臂。Jim挥开了那个触感。因为他要把那个McCoy大卸八块，把他和他的舰长的尸体一起丢在太空中漂浮，让每一个过路的旅者都明白与Kirk舰长作对的下场。他要先当着McCoy的面剜掉那双蓝色的眼睛，再让Bones挖掉自己的复制品的眼睛。那双绿色的眼睛既不明亮，也不狡猾，它们没有存在的必要，除了让他体验复仇的快感，除了……

“Jim！”

他的肩膀被拍了一下，然后是脸颊。Jim抬起头，他和McCoy明亮狡猾的绿眼睛对视上了。不对，Jim知道少了什么。准确说少了一半。McCoy只剩下一只眼睛了。刀因为惯性和重力插入得太深。Jim还记得自己的制服在过多的血液浸染中变得沉重，他记得制服挂在他的肩膀上，一点点变干，布料散发着咸腥的味道，Jim记得自己如何舔去手掌属于McCoy的鲜血，让McCoy失去的一部分变成属于他的一部分。他记得McCoy如何在痛苦中变得像是一个手足无措的孩子，在他的手臂间挣扎着想要摆脱疼痛。

而他什么也做不了。他被复仇的渴望煎熬着，然而他的敌人却已经消失在宇宙中。

“我会找到他们的。”Jim说，“那个狗娘养的，我会把整艘船炸成碎片，由你来发出指令。”

“当然。”McCoy的语气听起来很轻快，与Jim最近的记忆判若两人。McCoy既不愤怒，也不痛苦。他看起来和往日没有什么两样，除了少了一只眼睛。“我叫你来只是想和你喝一杯，或许让你发泄一下。”

Jim挑起眉毛，不管他多恨Spock，多讨厌他瓦肯式的性格，他就是无法克制自己时不时用上自己灵活的眉毛表达各种情绪。McCoy大笑了起来，Jim感到自己的心情在笑声中艰难地恢复了一点点。

他举起酒杯，和McCoy对视了一下，他仍然在看到那个眼罩时难以克制心中的瑟缩。酒滑过他的喉咙，他的细胞在酒精中哆嗦，McCoy看起来十分愉悦，就是那种普通的、喝酒时Bones的样子。有一部分的Jim痛恨Bones假装一切如常，另一部分的他暂时无法面对这个事实。

McCoy为他挡了一刀，失去了一只眼睛。他一直知道McCoy会给他一切他想要的，但他不知道McCoy会主动提供他一种保障。而现在他需要面对这个现实，他要面失去了一直眼睛的McCoy——为了他失去了眼睛的McCoy。

懊恼与愤怒退居二线。Jim意识到眼下他有更重要的事情要做。

-

“你想要什么？”

Jim的声线过于平稳，把问句变成了陈述句。McCoy疑惑地看着他，Jim强迫自己面对McCoy，他的脸变得陌生了，但Jim不能避开任何一个地方。他必须接收全部的Bones。

“回报。”Jim解释道，“嘉奖。”

McCoy叹了一口气，把手中的酒杯放下。Jim还站在原地，他早就放下了酒杯，两只手死死撑着桌子，不然他的双手就会重新寻找McCoy的下巴。McCoy绕过桌子，Jim随之转身，他被McCoy推着坐在了桌子上，McCoy嵌入Jim自然分开的双腿间，他的手理所当然地停留在Jim的大腿之上，来回摩挲着。

舌头的熟悉触感让Jim感到平静，McCoy的呼吸和他纠缠成一团。如果是这个，Jim心想，他完全可以做到，并且他向来乐于做。McCoy褪下他们裤子的动作十分迅速，Jim抬起屁股把自己的双腿架在McCoy的肩膀上。他没有时间向后看，所幸没有杯子撞倒的声音，也没有酒瓶破碎的声响。McCoy熟门熟路地摸出了准备工具，他草率摸了自己两下，然后在Jim的屁股里用两只手指转了一圈。Jim的身体对McCoy的到访十分欢迎，他用手臂撑着桌子把自己抬起来，他的呼吸发抖，呻吟卡在喉咙里。在他的视线里McCoy的鼻子和他在空中乱晃的阴茎重合在一起。

McCoy的抽插粗鲁而急切，Jim在快感中蜷起脚趾。他扒着办公桌，大声地叫唤着，像是McCoy捅进他屁股里的是一把长剑。McCoy加快速度的时候他眯起眼睛，恍惚中喊了些具体的词句，他收紧了自己的肌肉，像是一种鼓励和暗示。McCoy向他俯身，把Jim折成了两半，Jim的下半身围绕着McCoy的阴茎抽搐着感到酸胀，他的上半身则在McCoy身体的重量下体验被驯服的危险。McCoy捉住了他的嘴唇，他拉扯着Jim脸部最柔软的地方，Jim抱着他的后脑勺，他感到McCoy在膨胀，在刺穿他，他听到McCoy的咆哮在他们两人的胸膛间震荡。

Jim的手勾到了什么，他不管不顾地扯开了那个东西，在眩晕中抱紧McCoy的后背。Jim无意压抑自己的快感，他在一下又一下快速的撞击中射了出来。他感到自己在腾空，不断地上升仿佛没有尽头。然后他被身上沉重的躯体压着坠落，办公桌摩擦着他的后背，肉体的钝痛唤回了他遥远的神志。Jim的双腿无力地垂落，踏到了冰冷的地面。

McCoy的亲吻在他的脸颊、脖颈和肩头落下，像是小小的雨滴。然后他从Jim的掌心抽回了Jim无意间拨走的眼罩。Jim只来得及看到一些丑陋的蛛网一样的伤疤。那是肉色的，而不是Jim想象中的无底深渊。McCoy冲着他勾起嘴角，但那不是一个微笑。他转身扔避孕套的时候还光着屁股，半勃起的阴茎在空气中甩动，毫无遮挡。

-

“这不够。”

半晌后Jim穿上了簇新的制服，他的屁股还霸占着Bones的办公桌，一只脚踩着桌面，另一只脚的鞋跟一下下磕着桌腿，就好像坚硬的桌面比柔软的坐垫更舒适。Jim把最后一滴酒倒进喉咙里，然后看向正忙着填写预算报告的医生。

“你可是救了我，操一顿算怎么回事。难道你不救我，我就不能干你了？”

McCoy写字的手顿了一下，Jim发现McCoy在第三行花费了过多的时间，于是得意地笑了起来。医生终于放弃了装模作样，他向后倒在椅背上，抱着胳膊抬头看向任性的舰长，一副不为所动的样子、

Jim倾身凑近McCoy，对着他的医生循循善诱：“说出来，Bones，我知道你其实另有打算。”

McCoy揉了揉脑后勺，当他对Jim Kirk的诱哄束手无策的时候他就会脑袋疼，Jim对此一点也不愧疚。医生左右点点脑袋，又叹了口气，终于做完了心理建设。

“一个标记，”McCoy说，“我要给你一个标记。”

McCoy说完之后觉得这就是他这辈子能说出来的最傻的句子了。

-

Jim的表情很平静，McCoy则被自己心脏过于响亮的跳动声震险些听力丧失。

“好的。”Jim轻声说道。

“你确定？”

Jim没有问出任何问题。似乎他一直在等待McCoy这个稀奇古怪的要求。他甚至从裤管里拔出了一把刀，就是McCoy送他做晋升礼物的那一把。McCoy记得那上面繁复的花纹和他精心打磨刀刃时那漂亮的反光。Jim把刀递给McCoy，做出一个无声的指令，McCoy不由自主地握住了刀柄。Jim翻掌握住了McCoy的手背，他甚至还嘟着嘴，像是在谴责McCoy的犹豫。

“现在，Bones。”

McCoy的手在Jim的手心中颤抖，像一只小小的蝴蝶。刀刃划开Jim的脸颊，Jim想象自己的皮肤分开后微微卷起。他看着McCoy，而McCoy正凝视着Jim开始渗出血液的伤疤。医生的手不再颤抖了，Jim听到美妙的声音，是刀尖滑出伤口时的声响。他的手还虚握着McCoy的手，但McCoy才是主导一切的那个人。

有点疼，Jim知道，不论技术如何先进，这份疼痛仍然是不可避免且十分有必要的。他闭上眼睛，感受那份凉意在延展的伤口上蔓延。McCoy不是医生，是艺术家，是雕刻师，是赋予他标记的人。刀尖从颧骨流畅地移动到下颌，他的心脏在仪式中跳动得更加有力。

Jim一直闭着眼睛，他的情绪在黑暗中舒展，就像是脸颊上蜿蜒的标记。片刻后他意识到McCoy正在给他的伤口消毒。疼痛在酒精中变得尖锐，Jim忍下了呻吟。他睁开眼，搜寻的视线被McCoy绿色的眼睛稳稳接住。

“Bones？”Jim小声说道，肌肉的移动让这个标记变得更加深刻。“你的眼球在哪里？”

“大概被处理了，怎么？”

“我想保存它，摆在书架上，可以吗？”

McCoy瞪大眼睛看向Jim，嘴巴张开后阖上又微微张开。他把刀挪到了更远的位置，转而专心给Jim包裹伤口，Jim不得不踢了踢他的小腿。

“好吧。随便。你想怎么都行。”

“谢谢你，Bones。”

McCoy叹了口气：“你礼貌起来真让我害怕，Jim。”


End file.
